Xander’s Original Fanfic
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike snoops around on Xander’s computer and gets a surprise.


Title: Xander's Original Fanfic

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Spike snoops around on Xander's computer and gets a surprise.

Bunny plot by: Lady Q

Warnings: Season 7, no S.I.T's or First. _Italic means Spike is reading._

Beta'd by: Silken Sky

Spike walked out of his room in the early afternoon. He couldn't seem to sleep as long as he used to, ever since he'd gotten his new found soul. Scratching his chest, Spike made his way to the kitchen for a glass of pigs' blood.

While waiting for the blood to heat up, the vampire spotted Xander's computer. It was an older model that Willow had given to him when she had upgraded her own. Shrugging, Spike decided to check it out. He had never been one to get into the technology thing but when you had lemons you made lemonade.

It took a few minutes for the vampire to figure out how exactly to turn the computer on. Finally the machine beeped and the 'Windows XP' logo popped up. Once it was loaded the vampire stared at the screen looking over all the different icons. None looked interesting to him so he clicked the start button and then clicked on 'My Documents'.

"Let's see what Droopy has on here," Spike mumbled to himself

There were multiple files, some for work and some that were about demons, "Huh, Xander actually keeps track of demons they've fought. I figured once they were dead, he'd just move on to the next one," Another file caught his attention though. "Fanfic? What the hell is fanfic?" Clicking on it repeatedly until it opened he found a dozen different files in it. Shrugging he clicked repeatedly on the first until it opened ignoring the fact that it popped up three times. The title was 'Mistletoe'. "He wrote about Christmas?" Curious Spike decided to have a peek; he didn't have anything better to do.

_Spike walked into the apartment only to stop and stare at the sight before him. It looked like he had walked into a Hallmark Christmas movie. Xander had put up a Christmas tree full of lights, tinsel and ornaments. Every flat surface had knick-knacks and the smell of sugar cookies wafted in the air. _

"Xander is writing about me?" Spike gawked at the screen.

"_Bloody hell whelp, it looks like Santa's work shop in here!" Spike complained._

"_Come on Spike, where's your holiday spirit?" Xander asked as he came out from the kitchen wearing a Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer apron. _

_Spike snorted. "It died back in the late 1800's."_

_The brunette frowned. "That's sad. But this year you're celebrating!"_

"_The hell I am," the vampire said in disgust. "Christmas is the time of giving and not getting."_

"_So you're afraid you won't get anything?"_

_Spike glared, "I don't give a toss about getting bloody presents."_

"_What if I told you I got you something?"_

The vampire felt extremely confused. "What the hell is this? And why does Xander have himself being nice to me?" Spike thought to himself.

"_Yeah, as if I am going to believe you got _me_, the vampire you despise, an actual present. "_Let me guess. It's garlic. Or hey, maybe it's a cross!" he said sarcastically.

"_That would NOT be in the Christmas spirit." Xander walked back into the kitchen, coming back out with a plate full of warm cookies. "Here have a cookie! There are even angel ones, you can bite off their heads and poke at them with toothpicks pretending they're deadboy!" He said cheerfully. _

Spike laughed at that part, now he'd have to get the boy to make cookies so he could really do that. It wouldn't be the same as sticking Peaches with hot pokers, but he'd take what he could get.

_The vampire accepted a cookie, making a grab for an angel. He proceeded to bite its head off. He chewed multiple times before swallowing. "Not too shabby."_

"_Thanks, I got the recipe from Joyce." Xander explained. _

"_She did make the best cookies."_

_Xander nodded in agreement before setting the plate on the coffee table. "I know it's early but do you want to open your present?" _

"_I still don't believe you got me something that won't injury me, Harris."_

"_Come on Spike!" Xander whined. "Have a little faith would you?" He put on his puppy dog eyes._

_Snorting, Spike spoke, "Put those away. They don't work on me, I'm not one of the girls."_

_Pouting, Xander did as the vampire said. "Just do it would you?" Without waiting for a response he dashed over to the lit tree, rummaging through all the presents that were there. "Jackpot!" _

_Spike stood where he was mutilating his Angel cookie. "Well bring it here then; want to get the torture over with."_

"_Geez, don't be such a Scrooge!" Xander nagged as he shoved the brightly wrapped box into Spike's hands._

"Well he got his character right," Spike noted. "Annoying as always!"

_With a sigh the vampire slowly peeled the tape away. He watched under his eyelashes as Xander practically bounced with excitement. Spike decided to get it over with and ripped the paper off. Underneath was a plain brown box with no writing anywhere to say what it was. He pulled his dagger from his docs and sliced the tape off in one easy movement._

"_Come on, come on, come on!" Xander chanted. _

"_Hold your bloody horses, you'd think it was for you or something," Spike growled. He slowly pulled the flaps away and groped through the foam popcorn. When he finally felt something that wasn't foam, he pulled it out. He stood there absolutely perplexed. "What the hell?" He lifted the object a little higher, looking at it from every angle. Xander had given him mistletoe. Before he knew what was going on, Xander's lips were attached to his own. Spike opened his mouth to object, but it just allowed the human to slip his tongue into his mouth. _

_Xander moaned in pleasure as his tongue searched all of Spike's mouth, wanting to map it all out. Only when he needed to breathe did he pull back. He watched Spike, biting his lip worriedly. That hadn't gone quite as planned. He had been hoping that Spike would join in on the fun. "Um… Spike?"_

"What the hell is this?" Spike's eyes all but popped out of his head.

_Spike just stood there, trying to figure out what had just happened. Since when did Xander go around kissing guys? And __the __most importantly, since when did Xander want to start kissing him? "Yeah?"_

"_Are you okay?" Xander asked worriedly, trying to figure out if he should make a mad dash for his room and hide until the vampire left. _

_Spike looked from Xander to the object in his hand. "You gave me mistletoe?"_

"_Uh huh," Xander replied._

"_So you could kiss me?" _

_With a timid nod, Xander replied. "That was the plan."_

"_Why?" Spike asked, honestly confused._

"_Cause I like you," Xander replied. "You know, in the kissing kind of way."_

"_So you got me mistletoe." The blonde said slowly, trying to work everything out. _

"_Again with the uh huh," Xander said. "Of course I was hoping it would end up a bit different. You know, with you kissing back and all."_

_Spike stood there like an idiot._

_Sighing, Xander looked dejected, "It was a bad idea. Well, it had seemed like a good idea at the time."_

_Tilting his head Spike stared at Xander's mouth, wondering if it would be so wrong to kiss the boy. The worst thing that could happen was that it would be horrible. Mentally shrugging, he wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close before going in for the kill… er kiss. Their tongues twined together and Spike couldn't help but whimper into the kiss, Xander's mouth was so warm. _

Spike glared at the monitor. "The hell I would ever whimper!"

_Xander was the first to pull back, panting, his eyes widening when he noticed the vampire doing the same even though it wasn't necessary. "Wow… that was wow."_

"_It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Spike answered, trying to be nonchalant about it, though inside he was turning to mush._

Grunting with distaste, Spike grumbled, "The sodding git is writing me like a big pouf!"

"_So it wasn't terrible?" Xander wondered with interest._

"_No, it wasn't terrible," Spike replied. "Could probably use some work though." Xander's shoulder slumped. "But I'm sure with a bit of practice I could make you a pro in no time."_

_It was Xander's turn to be confused, "You… you want to do it again?"_

"_Like I said, it wasn't too bad," Spike replied, acting like it wasn't that big of a deal._

"_Um… so when do we start?" The brunette asked, still trying to figure out what had happened._

"_Why put something off until tomorrow when you can do it today?" And Spike grabbed Xander again diving in for another kiss. So what if he lied about the boy not being a good kisser? He was still the big bad after all!_

_The End_

Leaning back when he was done reading the story, Spike thought about what he had just read. Xander liked writing about the two of them kissing, and it appeared that it wasn't just a one time thing. Honestly, this intrigued the vampire. He heard the front door click open and he realised that it was already after four o'clock. He quickly he closed the page and jumped over the coffee table, landing on the couch. "Damn it whelp, think you could make anymore bloody noise? Some vampires are trying to sleep!" Spike said, annoyed as he pretended to be asleep.

"Aren't you usually up by this time oh mooching one?" Xander shot back as he tossed his jacket into the hall closet.

"Nothing was on the telly; Passions was a repeat."

Shaking his head, Xander made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold milk. "Whatever you say, Soulboy."

Spike watched Xander from under his long dark eyelashes. He couldn't get what he'd read out of his head. He sat up as Xander walked back into the living room, crashing on the vacant side of the couch.

Xander swallowed his milk and smacked his lips together. "MMM, milk does a body good," He quoted, from the commercials he had seen on the television.

"You need a sodding life," Spike grunted.

"I've got a life oh undead one," Xander shot back with a glare.

Deciding to change the subject, Spike asked, "Is there a meeting tonight?"

"Yeah, Buffy wants all of us patrolling." Xander replied as his attention wandered. "Hey Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike said with disinterest.

Xander stood up and Spike watched as the human made his way over to the desk that held the computer. Damn, he'd forgotten to shut it down. "Why's my computer on?"

"Told you nothing was on, I got bored."

Suddenly looking uncomfortable, "You didn't go looking through my files did you?"

"Why, you got some naughty secrets on there?" Spike purred.

"What? N-no of course not! What would I have on here that would be considered secrets?" Xander asked, feeling beads of sweat form on his forehead.

Spike gracefully leapt off the couch and sauntered over to the nervous brunette, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe some stories about me? More interestingly, stories about you and me."

Xander was frozen in place, "You found my fiction?"

"Mmm hmm, very interesting read I have to say," Spike answered.

"Look, its nothing. I was just bored one day and just started writing. I thought I'd deleted it." Xander started making excuses.

"What about the other half a dozen?" Spike countered, "Doesn't seem like it was just a passing fancy."

Xander swallowed, trying to figure out something to say that would get him out of this humiliating conversation.

"Xander," Spike spoke softly as if trying not to scare of a small animal. "Do you want to kiss me?'

"No! I mean… maybe. But you know only if you want me to kiss you, because if you don't then I don't either. But if you do want me to kiss you then I want to too," Xander rushed out in a mini babble.

Spike found his eyes glued to Xander's lips and he realised it was just like that stupid story he had read. "Well…"

"Well what?" Xander demanded. He needed to know if he should be running out of there with his imaginary tail between his legs and going lick his wounds.

"I seem to be a little intrigued now," Spike offered. "Imaginary me seemed to enjoy kissing imaginary you. What if I'm missing out?"

Xander's eyebrows rose, almost hitting his hairline, "Really?" He looked hopeful.

A small shrug, "Again, like imaginary me thought, the worst thing is that it's terrible and then we move on yeah?"

"O-okay," Xander looked like he was about to bolt, afraid that maybe it would be terrible. "How do we do this?"

"Well, you lean in, then I lean in and when our lips touch we open our mouths and kiss," Spike said sarcastically. "How the hell do you think it's done you moron?"

Xander glared, "No need to be all snotty about it! I've never kissed a guy before, for all I know it's way different then kissing a girl! Don't need to insult me either, that doesn't exactly make me want to do any lip locking with you."

With a pinch to the bridge of his nose and a sigh, "I'm sorry. I meant nothing by it."

Deciding to accept the apology, Xander strode closer to the vampire. "So on the count of three?"

"Whatever will get you to do this so we can move on with the rest of our lives… unlife in my case."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath Xander began the count. "One. Two. Three." He leaned his tilting his head to the left silently praying Spike would tilt to the right so they wouldn't bump noses.

Their lips touched and they both gasped. It was almost like a shock went through both their bodies. Spike took control and began the actual kiss. Wrapping one arm around Xander, he pulled him in tight while the other arm went into the thick brown locks.

Xander was shocked to find Spike's mouth warm; he had always imagined it being cool. He mentally did a Snoopy dance when Spike pulled him in closer. His tongue duelled with Spike's for dominance. He stroked Spike's tongue with his own, earning him a shudder. Xander pulled back only when he started to see stars from lack of oxygen.

Spike noticed that they were both panting and cursed the story once again; he wanted to prove that the human couldn't make him do that. "Well?" he demanded to know. "Was it what you dreamed it would be?"

"No," Xander answered.

A small shove was given to Xander and Spike shot his a deadly look, "What the hell do you mean 'no'?"

"It wasn't what I thought it would be like," Xander repeated.

"I got that the first time, what I want to know is why?" Spike demanded angrily. A growl rumbled through his body as his temper began to boil. Who did this human think he was? Spike was the damn best kisser he would ever kiss!

Xander made a grab at Spike and hauled him back into his personal bubble, "What I meant is that it was way better then anything I could have imagined."

"Well why didn't you bloody say that to begin with?" Spike continued to shoot him dirty looks. He refused to admit that the thought of Xander not enjoying the kiss when it was one of the most amazing kisses he had experienced in his 120 plus years hurt his ego. Buffy had always said he was a great kisser.

"I was trying to be all dramatic," Xander confessed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Crossing his arms Spike answered defensively. "You didn't hurt anything."

They both stood they awkwardly, "Well… how was it for you?" All he received was a shrug. "Come on Spike! I was just playing around!"

"Fine it wasn't bad, it wasn't toe curling but it wasn't the worse I've had."

"So I need more practice?" Xander asked slyly.

A raise of Spike's eye brown made Xander's legs weak. "I suppose I could help you with your technique." Spike smirked before kissing Xander again.

The End


End file.
